


下班之后

by Goosestep



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 简介：Uhura在她的男友们鼓掌的时候装睡。





	下班之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811734) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



有时候他们等她一睡着就会再次开始。有时候为了鼓励他们这么做下去她会假装自己睡着了。第一次的时候，她真的睡得很熟，但很明显Spock不想这么做。然后Kirk就把她摇醒，让她告诉Spock这样没问题，但是她拒绝了，单纯为了泄愤。

第二次的时候，她太疲惫了不想做爱。她接连工作了两个轮班，还解码了两部小说那么长的罗慕兰讯息。所以她特意告诉Spock这么做没问题，因为Kirk又气又恼，死缠烂打还饥渴万分，（Spock也很想要，但是他不会承认的）再加上有时候Nyota只是想休息一下。而且不管怎么说，听起来挺有趣的。

看起来也挺有趣的。如果Spock足够分心的话，他不会注意到她的呼吸变得有一点点不平稳，有一点点过于的刻意了。Kirk从来都不会注意到。他正在另一侧吻着Spock的脖子，（他们经常让Spock睡中间）并低语道：“来嘛，转个身......”

“Jim，”Spock用他低沉、充满情欲的声音坚持道，他总是用这样的声音说出Jim的名字。这是让她首先同意这事的一个原因。尽管Nyota知道Spock爱他，她的确知道，Spock也爱他的舰长。“我们不应该......”

“为啥？”Kirk轻声咕哝道。毯子在他们身下移动着。Nyota的眼睛往下瞟去，在黑暗中寻找着。唯一的光线就是透过稀疏的百叶窗照射进来的星辰苍白的微光，有意这么稀疏的。他们睡在Kirk的舱房里，因为他的床最大。有人快速的吸了一口气——是Spock，她认为——Kirk继续说道：“她不会在意的。”

Spock从她那边转开，面向Kirk。现在他的眼睛大概已经睁开了。他的声音压得很低，她费了些力才听清。“这样做不尊重她。她现在就在我们旁边。”

“我们可以把她叫醒，”Kirk坚持道，因为如果这里有人有放弃困难症的话，那就是Jim Kirk。“但是我觉得你知道这么做她会杀了我们的。”

“如果我们开始的话就会把她吵醒。”

“那我们就安静点。”她听到了亲吻声，Kirk的声音变得更加嘶哑低沉性感：“你知道你想要我，Spock......”

“舰长，”Spock几乎喘着气耳语道。Nyota把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到Kirk在毯子下爬到他的身上，光着身子，他们一直这样。Spock的眼睛闭着。他大概本来是想要睡觉，但是现在他只是在努力不去看到那些诱惑人的事物。床铺开始以一种缓慢而又稳定的节奏前后摇摆着，Nyota知道那是Kirk在磨蹭他。他们的舰长有时候就像一只动物。

但是Spock喜欢这样，他们都知道的。在Kirk吻遍他的下巴，啃咬吮吸，发出湿润下流的声音的时候，他的嘴张合了几次。他扫视了Nyota一次，但是她可是个伪装大师。（她的前男友们并不都和Spock一样彬彬有礼）他的注意力回到Spock身上。Spock的手缓缓地伸出毯子，附在Kirk的肩膀上。但是它们没有把他推开。

“舰长，”Spock继续说道，差不多是在呻吟了，“这......非常不恰当。”

Kirk终于停止亲吻Spock，他叹了口气，然后低下头让他们额头抵在一起。她可以从昏暗的光线中看见他的眼睛也闭上了。“我觉得你不知道现在是什么情况，Spock。我们是三人关系。那意味着无论我在不在你都可以和Nyota做爱，而我也可以操她，你和我想怎么样都行。我们都是深空星舰上的高级军官，想着我们每时每刻都能在一起不太现实。”

“我明白，”Spock说道，他现在更加冷静了，就好像他正在协商象棋游戏，而不是和爱人谈话。“然而，我认为当她躺在我们旁边的时候情况有所不同。她努力工作了一整天，如果我们吵醒她，那将是非常失礼的。”

“所以我要封住你的嘴。”

“那会带来更多的其他声音——”

“Spock先生，作为你的舰长，我命令你闭嘴然后让我操你。如果Uhura中尉大惊小怪的话，我会告诉她你只是在履行你作为我的大副的职责。”他略微停顿了一下，接着说道：“并且我命令你喜欢它。”

Nyota废了好大劲才没笑出声。当Spock皱着眉头说道：“我不认为你可以命令我做这些事。”的时候，她偷偷到达了另一个高峰。如果他发现了开玩笑的可笑之处的话，他表现得可不太好。但是他说完这句话时，他稍稍拱起了身，咬着嘴唇来压抑住一声呻吟。

“哦是吗？”Kirk咯咯笑道。Nyota看不见他在做什么，但是她可以根据Spock的反应试着猜测一下。她知道Spock脸上的表情，她曾经多次让他露出过这种表情。但是无法否认的是，对Spock来说Kirk也有同等的力量，这是一种Spock只有对着他的舰长屈服时才会露出的表情。他在Kirk爱抚着他的时候呻吟，在Kirk啃咬着他的时候喘息，他在Kirk与他嘴唇相触的时候回吻他。他的手指插入Kirk的头发的时候，Kirk的一只手掠过Spock圆润的刘海，用拇指抚摸着他耳朵的形状。

Nyota半心半意地想要真的睡着。她知道他们可以这样连续几个小时。但是他们这么做的时候也很火辣，尽管她已经精疲力尽了，看着他们仍然很有趣。特别是他们忙于使用舌头的时候，她可以看见他们之间的争斗，他们的鼻子撞在一起，Kirk转动着他们的角度——Kirk领导着每次打斗。她快速地往下瞟了一眼——床单又在沙沙作响，褶皱起来——Kirk一定是将Spock的腿抬起到他的身侧了，也许现在正环绕着他。Spock停下亲吻，小声说道：“这样不行，你会让床碰到墙壁的。”

“所以？”Kirk回去亲吻Spock脖颈的一侧，吮吸着，然后让他转向一侧，Spock的眼睛紧闭，脸颊泛着微绿。Kirk轻轻地嘶声说道：“不要假装你不喜欢我用让墙壁摇晃的力度把你操进毯子里，宝贝......”

Spock尽可能坚持立场说：“你会把Nyota吵醒。到我后面去。”

再次，Nyota不得不努力忍笑。这就是为什么她对分享她的伴侣没有意见。她知道她仍然有着他的注意力。他仍旧在想着她。只是像他们都在做的那样，他也想着他们性感迷人的舰长。如果他们之间有着超越关注的特殊链接，好吧......Nyota和他之间也有。而且Kirk爱着他所有的船员，特别是他的高级船员，特别是像Nyota这样可以如果没被星联发现就会成为模特的高级船员。

但是模特更适合站着不动拍摄。在这里，她看着这整场演出，包括声音气味以及其他的一切。她可以闻到空气中的麝香味，这预示着即将发生的性交，她可以听到Spock的呼吸变得比平时稍稍紊乱了一点。Kirk咕哝着从Spock身上下去，回到他的旁边。接着Kirk轻推着Spock转向他这边，这样他就面对着Nyota，她固执地仰躺着，半是困倦半是偷看。

她非常非常小心地将眼睛睁开一条缝，看得不太真切，不过幸运的是Spock的眼睛是闭着的，无论如何他大概已经过于分心所以无法注意到了。Kirk把他弄的看上去快要爆发了。她花了些意志力才制止住自己不去翻身用她的手臂搂住她，用她的乳房抵着他强壮的胸膛摩擦，然后亲吻他。但是如果她这么做了，她就会错过这场演出的，她可没法睡着。

所以相反，她只是听着Spock喘息的时候Kirk咕哝着，不知怎么地她就是知道Kirk进去了。如果她想的话，她可以在另一边要Spock。这经常发生。Nyota和Kirk会一起笑着让他们可怜的瓦肯人过载，让他沉浸在雪崩般的愉悦和完全不合逻辑的情感里。有时候，Kirk确实让枕边谈话变得更有意思了。

其他时候他就只是条狗而已，今晚就是这样的。Spock似乎并不在意。他从不在意。他容忍了他。他爱Kirk，他们都知道，当Kirk插入他的时候，Spock呻吟道：“Jim，”安静地，一次又一次。

床铺仍然倾斜着。Kirk试着慢下来，她可以这么说，但是他从来不够慢，而且他操得太狠了。他前后碾摩着Spock，当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，Kirk的胳膊紧紧环在Spock身体周围，一只手玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手在毯子下，大概是在撸动他的阴茎。Spock向后挺向Kirk的髋部。Kirk在他的耳边嘶声说道：“你好紧，宝贝，感觉太好了......”

Spock将他的脸埋进枕头，也许是在阻止在自己说出什么之后会后悔的话。但这只是给了Kirk更多的靠近他的脖颈的空间，插入变得愈发快速起来。湿润的拍打声充斥着空气，与呻吟，以及因为Kirk使用了太多牙齿而偶尔出现的咕哝声混合在一起。接着Kirk在Spock的耳边咆哮道：“我爱你......”

然后Spock高潮了。他拱起身体，将头向后甩去，在释放中咆哮着，Kirk试图压住他愉悦的咆哮。她认为他也不远了。

片刻过后，他们倒在床上，仍然环抱着对方。

他们花了几分钟稳住呼吸，气喘吁吁大汗淋漓。Spock的刘海在他的额头上闪着微光。

接着，因为一切都必须有所回报，Kirk嘟囔道：“你没有回应我。”

Spock筋疲力尽，眼睛闭着，嘴唇张开。他摇摇头然后说道：“我爱你。”

Kirk笑了，也许是因为Spock总是以一种怪异地方式说出这句话，就好像他试图取悦他对着说出这句话的两个人，再加上他的瓦肯遗传：没有感情包含在这句话里，因为他们都知道他的感觉。而且他在感觉。

Kirk将Spock重新推回仰躺姿势。Kirk半爬上他的身体亲吻他的嘴唇。

然后Kirk敏捷地用手和膝盖爬过他们两个，在Nyota旁边躺下。因为她知道如果Spock真的注意她了，她永远不会有机会从伪装中抽身离开，所以她假装自己被Kirk吵醒了，然后睡意朦胧地越过她的肩膀怒视着他。

Kirk无辜地笑着从后面抱住她，黏糊糊的，光着身子。Spock小声说道：“我很抱歉，Nyota。”然后他向前从前面抱住她，亲吻她的额头。

她打了个哈气：“没事，我就是半睡半醒。”她将Spock拉近一些，这样她的两边变得同样温暖。

然后她闭上眼，愉快地在她两个最喜欢的男人之间打起瞌睡。


End file.
